Metagross
/ |dexunova= |dexalola= / |evofrom=Metang |gen=Generation III |species=Iron Leg Pokémon |egg1=Mineral |body=11 |type=Steel |type2=Psychic |metheight=1.6 m |imheight=5'03" |metweight=550.0 kg |imweight=1212.5 lbs. |ability=Clear Body |dw=Light Metal |color=Blue |evo= |2-name=Mega Metagross |2-jname=メガメタグロス Mega Metagurosu |2-ndex=376M |2-ndexprev=Metang |2-ndexnext=Regirock |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexunova= |2-dexalola= / |2-evofrom=Metang |2-gen=Generation III |2-species=Iron Leg Pokémon |2-egg1=Mineral |2-body=11 |2-type=Steel |2-type2=Psychic |2-metweight=942.9 kg |2-imweight=2078.7 lbs. |2-metheight=2.5 m |2-imheight=8'02" |2-ability=Tough Claws |2-color=Blue |2-evo= }}Metagross (Japanese: メタグロス Metagurosu) is a / -type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Metagross resembles a robotic spider. It has a light blue disc-shaped body with two red eyes and a large X in the center of its face. Each of its four legs is outfitted with three short claws. When it Mega Evolves, Metagross undergoes some drastic changes in its appearance. It now levitates in the air, despite not having Levitate for its ability, and Its four legs are now converted into arms. A spike is attached to its lower jaw. Its arm claws are longer and the X on its face is gold-colored. Four smaller legs are moved backward as well. Behavior Metagross is made up of two Metang that fused together. It has four brains which are all linked together as one by a complex neural network with the intelligence to solve highly complex equations faster than a super-computer. Metagross uses its large and heavy bulk to pin down prey. It is one of the few Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution. When Mega evolving, Metagross becomes even more ruthless, using various tactics to ensure a victory. If it cannot win, Mega Metagross takes its opponent with it in a humongous explosion. Its claws are stronger and tougher, capable of smashing through rock. Natural abilities In the game, Metagross has the ability "Clear Body", which prevents any of its stats from being lowered. When it Mega evolves, Metagross gains the ability “Tough Claws”, which boosts the power of contact moves. Evolution Metagross is the evolved form of Metang as of level 45 and is the final evolutionary form of Beldum. It can further evolve into Mega Metagross when using the Metagrossite. Game info Locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Metagross= |-| Mega Metagross= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Magnet Rise|—|—|10|Electric|Status|Clever|2|0}} 1 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 1 |'Metal Claw'|50|95|35|Steel|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 20 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 20 |'Metal Claw'|50|95|35|Steel|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 23 |[[Pursuit]]|40|100|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|1}} 26 |'Bullet Punch'|40|100|30|Steel|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 29 |Miracle Eye|—|—|40|Psychic|Status|Clever|2|0}} 32 |'Zen Headbutt'|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical|Clever|4|0}} 35 |Scary Face|—|100|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 38 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 41 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|3|0}} 44 |'Meteor Mash'|90|90|10|Steel|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 45 |Hammer Arm|100|90|10|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 52 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|1|0}} 60 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal|Special|Cool|4|4}} |-| Generation V= 1 |Magnet Rise|—|—|10|Electric|Status}} 1 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 1 |'Metal Claw'|50|95|35|Steel|Physical}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special}} 20 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special}} 20 |'Metal Claw'|50|95|35|Steel|Physical}} 23 |[[Pursuit]]|40|100|20|Dark|Physical}} 26 |Miracle Eye|—|—|40|Psychic|Status}} 29 |'Zen Headbutt'|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical}} 32 |'Bullet Punch'|40|100|30|Steel|Physical}} 35 |Scary Face|—|100|10|Normal|Status}} 38 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 41 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 44 |'Meteor Mash'|100|85|10|Steel|Physical}} 45 |Hammer Arm|100|90|10|Fighting|Physical}} 53 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status}} 62 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Mega Evolution sprites Appearances Anime Metagross first appeared in anime during the events of Desting Deoxys where a trainer named Rebecca used it. It appeared again under the ownership of Tyson. *Rebecca's Metagross *Tyson's Metagross *Anabel's Metagross *Psychic's Metagross *Shiny Metagross *Metagross (DP158) *Steven's Metagross *Alain's Metagross Trivia *Metagross is the heaviest non-legendary Pokémon, at a weight of 1212.5 lbs. However, Mudsdale currently owns that title, at a weight of 2028.3 lbs. *Metagross is the only genderless Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. *Metagross is the only Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon that can't learn any -type moves. *Metagross and Tyranitar are the only Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon that are not a -type. *Metagross is the only Pseudo-Legendary who doesn't share any type with the rest of the Pseudo Legendary, as none of them are or . **It is also the only dual-type Pseudo-Legendary that lacks a quadruple weakness to a single type: Dragonite, Salamence, and Garchomp all share a weakness to -type moves, Tyranitar is weak to -type moves, and both Hydreigon and Kommo-o are weak to -type moves. *In Super Smash Bros., Metagross is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Earthquake. *In Pokémon GO, Metagross is one of the few Pokémon that can have a CP of 3000 or more that is not a Mythical or Legendary. Origin Metagross is likely based on a robot with some elements of a spider and supercomputer. Its ability to fly with legs tucked on all sides might be similar to an UFO. Metagross might also be based on a moon lander. Etymology Metagross' name may be derived from the word metal and the French word gros, which means "big". It may also come from cross, due to its big cross on its face. It could also include gross (a large amount) and meta (beyond), thus making meta-gross (beyond a large amount). Gallery 376Metagross AG anime.png 376Metagross XY anime.png 376Metagross-Mega XY anime.png 376Metagross-Mega-Shiny XY anime.png 376Metagross Dream.png 376Metagross Mega Dream.png 376Metagross Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.png 376Metagross Pokemon PokéPark.jpg Metagross trophy SSBB.png Metagross trophy SSBWU.png Metagross concept art.png MetagrossSprite.png ShinyMetagrossSprite.png MegaMetagrossSprite.png ShinyMetagrossMegaSprite.png Metagross-GO.png SSBUMetagross.png ca:Metagross de:Metagross fr:Métalosse pl:Metagross pt-br:Metagross Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Heavy Pokémon